Alexia's First Year
by AlexiaWeasley
Summary: Alexia Weasley, Ron's daughter, begins her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!
1. Default Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexia Weasley's First Year  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Disclaimer*   
  
Based upon JKR's characters and ideas. I don't take any credit. I don't know much about all this legal stuff, so I thought I'd mention that. Also, I've read another fic where reviewers got on the author's case because he/she didn't use British slang. Well, you won't be finding many of that here either since I'm not British and not familiar with their slang. I'm American so I will most likely use American slang. Sooo, if you don't like that, tough :p No flaming just because of that! Also, this is my first fic ever, so sorry if it sucks *lol*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Plot Summary  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron Weasley's daughter Alexia begins her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
1. Alexia's Letter  
  
Ron Weasley stared at the envelope in his hand. It was a letter addressed to his daughter Alexia. A letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Ron went to in his youth. Ron hadn't expected his daughter to receive a letter from the school. After all, she's a Muggle, her mother was a Muggle, and Ron had pretty much given up wizardry when he met Elizabeth and settled down with her in a small American town, a Muggle town. Ron didn't even have a wand anymore. Well, he still had it, but locked it up in the attic after his marriage to Liz. Not that he wasn't pleased that Lexi received a letter. He loved his time at Hogwarts. He loved being a wizard, much better than being a Muggle.   
  
But, staring at the letter in his hand, Ron began to wonder if he should give it to her. Lexi knew nothing about wizarding. He's never told her, or even Elizabeth, about him being a former wizard. To this day he doesn't know why he never told them, or why his parents, Arthur and Molly, agreed not to mention anything to Liz and Lexi. When they went to England to visit his parents, things seemd natural to Liz and Lexi. His parents didn't do any magic while they were there. Half of him thinks it's best for Lexi to live a Muggle life, like she's used to, but the other half of him would love for her to attend Hogwarts.   
  
He decided to let her choose. He knew he'd be happy with whatever she chose. Because that's all he wants. For his only child to be happy. 'Lord knows she needs some happiness in her life' Ron thought. It's been seven years since Liz's death. Lexi was only four years old, but remembers her mother well, and still misses her terribly. Ron knew that feeling well. He was devestated of his wife's death. He never even dated anyone else. He didn't want to. He couldn't lie. He had opportunities. But he refused.   
  
Ron and Liz were very young when they married, only eighteen, and they had only been dating five months before. After Ron left Hogwarts, he traveled to America for schooling. There he met Elizabeth Harris. He loved her immediately. She was sweet, pretty, shy and smart. They began dating shortly after meeting, and married five months later. Ron had quit school, but Liz had stayed. Ron took a job as a journalist for the local paper. Ron was never the best student, but apparently the paper thought he had good writing skills and offered him a decent paying job. When they were only nineteen years old, Lexi was born. Ron couldn't lie to himself. He was disappointed when Liz told him she was pregnant. He didn't think he'd make a very good father. However, the moment Lexi was born, the moment he saw her for the first time, that changed. He loved her more than life itself. Lexi was his pride and joy, especially now with Liz gone. He was such the doting father. A year after that, Liz's father retired and left them his restaurant, Willow Glenn Buffett, a very popular eatery. Ron was working both as a journalist and helping with Willow Glenn in addition spending time with his daughter. Three years later, Ron, Liz, both twenty-three, and Lexi, four, were driving to see a movie. A drunk driver ran a red light, and smashed into the car, flinging the car over on it's side, and smashing into a nearby tree. Liz was killed instantly. Lexi was injured as well, spent two weeks in a coma, but made it out alive. Ron came out with only a broken leg.   
  
Seven years ago and Ron still couldn't forget that terrible evening. How he lost his wife, and almost lost his daughter because of a drunken asshole who needed to spend the rest of his life in jail.  
  
He shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"Lexi!" He called up the stairs of their small, cozy two story home in a small town in California. "Come down here a minute. You got mail!"  
  
In a few moments, he heard his daughter's soft footsteps walking slowly down the stairway. "Mail? For me?" She asked timidly. Lexi was a pretty young girl with long brownish-blonde hair that she got from her mother, the first Weasley to be born without flaming red hair.   
  
"Yes, for you" Ron told her, smiling. "Read it and tell me what you think"  
  
Lexi took the envelope and turned it around. She looked at the Hogwarts seal on the back flap. She looked up questioningly at her father. "Just read it" He told her  
  
Lexi opened the envelope and read the letter, slowly, like she did everything else. After reading the letter, she glanced up again at her father. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I don't get it. What is it and why do they want me to attend?"   
  
Ron sighed. Now was the time to tell her everything. Ron motioned for her to sit on the sofa. "Let me explain something to you. I hope you don't get upset for not mentioning this to you sooner"  
  
He sat down next to her, and wondered where to begin. He finally started by saying, "Lexi, I'm a wizard. So are your grandmother, grandfather, aunt Ginny and your uncles...." he trailed off not knowing what else to say. Lexi was looking at him like he had two heads.   
  
"Ok" He took a deep breath and began trying to think of some other way to explain this to her. He was never good at explaining things. But Lexi spoke up then. "You mean like, you can do spells and other kinds of magic?"  
  
Ron smiled and nodded, even though he hadn't done magic in so long he wondered if he could still do it.  
  
"I thought that stuff wasn't real" Lexi told him  
  
"It is very much indeed real" Ron told her. He pointed to the letter. "And this school here will teach you everything you want to know. If you want to go, that is. You'd be away from home for a good portion of the year. But I assure you, it's a wonderful place. I loved my time there."  
  
"You went to this school?"  
  
"Of course I did." Ron told her. "You don't think I'd let you go off somewhere without knowing anything about it, do you?"  
  
Lexi read the letter once more. "Where is this school at?"  
  
"London. If you went, we'd have to move there." Ron warned her.   
  
"Can I think about this?" Lexi asked him.  
  
"Of course, you can" Ron said. "We'll need to know soon though. If you decide to go, we have to pack up and move, as well as buy your school things in Diagon Alley when we arrive."  
  
Lexi once again had a confused expression on her face. "Diagon Alley?"  
  
Ron smiled. "You'll see. Go on and sleep on it. Let me know tomorrow, if you can, ok, love?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, Daddy." She said, and took off upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
Ron was just getting dinner started an hour later, when Lexi came thundering down the stairs, the letter clamped in her hand. "Daddy? I thought it over."  
  
"Already?" Ron asked, pulling some hamburger meat and vegetables out of the refrigerator.   
  
"Yes" Lexi told him. "And I want to go!" She said, a huge smile on her face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Author's Notes*  
  
Soo, what do you think? Give me your reviews. Do you have any comments? suggestions? I'm currently writing chapter two. I'll post it up as soon as I can. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
Only a week later, Ron and Alexia were sitting at the kitch table at the Burrow. Lexi was a bit nervous and she wasn't even sure why. She had been at the Burrow before. She loved her grandparents. She thought maybe it was because she now knew the truth about them. They were wizards. Not that she minded, but it still made her uneasy.  
  
Ron, himself, was uneasy. No, not uneasy. A bit guilty. Why hadn't he told Lexi and Liz that he was a wizard? Why had he kept it a secret? Did he think Liz wouldn't like him if she knew? Was he afraid that she would have thought he was a freak? He looked over at his daughter, who was very pale.  
  
"So, when are you two going to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Lexi needs her school supplies." She looked fondly at her granddaughter and smiled. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled that Lexi was going to Hogwarts, the third of her grandchildren to go. Bill's son Shane and Charlie's daughter Regina were starting their third and second years respectively. Percy's, Fred's, George's and Ginny's children were all still too young to go.   
  
"Well, " Ron said, answering his mother. "Soon. How should we get there? Floo powder or through the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
Lexi's face, once again, bore that confused look. Leaky Cauldron? Floo Powder? What had she gotten herself into?   
  
Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment. "Perhaps you should go through the Leaky Cauldron. Poor dear looks scared enough without trying something new, something she doesn't understand yet, like Floo Powder."  
  
Ron nodded. "Right. You ready to go, Lex?"  
  
Lexi nodded mutely. She had no idea what to say. So she just got up, gave her grandmother a hug and followed her father out of the house. They walked in silence for twenty minutes until they reached a pub with a sign saying "The Leaky Cauldron"  
  
Ron held the door open for her. "Let's go"  
  
"This is where we have to go?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"No," Ron shook his head. "But we have to pass through to get to Diagon Alley."  
  
So, together they walked through the dark pub and exited throug the back door. Lexi just stared at the brick wall blocking their way. She started to ask her father something, but stopped when she saw him take out his wand, mutter something under his breath that sounded like "Now, what's the proper way to do this?", Lexi wasn't positive, he was talking to low. She had never seen him with a wand before. She remembered him going into the attic the morning after she announced that she wanted to go to Hogwarts and return thirty minutes later, holding a wand in his hand.   
  
Lexi began to get scared and fear for her father's sanity when he began tapping the bricks with his wand. But then she began fearing for her own sanity when the bricks began to move apart on their own. She must have had a strange expression on her face because Ron burst out laughing and said "You'll get used to this, love". She stared in amazement as an alleyway, bright and cheerful and crowded with people, appeared before her.  
  
Ron smiled. "This is Diagon Alley, Lexi" He said brightly..  
  
Lexi couldn't help but smile as she stepped onto the stone path. "Pretty nice, isn't it?" Ron said. "Just like I remember it."  
  
Ron began pointing out various stores. He pointed out Flourish and Blotts, Eyelops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occassions, Ollivanders and Quality Quidditch Supplies. "What's Quidditch?" Lexi asked.   
  
"Ahh, it's the best sport Lex!" Ron told her. He began to explain Quidditch, the gameplay, the equipment, thes rules. "Wait until you see your House play. I think you'll really enjoy it." But Lexi wasn't so sure. She wasn't a big sports fan.  
  
"Well, let's start buying your stuff." Ron said. Mrs. Weasley had given Ron some money for Lexi's supplies despite Ron's protests. But he knew she was right. Ron doesn't have any money in Gringotts yet. His muggle money won't work in Diagon Alley.   
  
"Let's start with your wand." Ron told her. "You definitely need a wand." So, they headed off to Ollivander's. No one seemed to be around as they entered. "Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Ron called.  
  
A few moments later, Mr. Ollivander appeared. He smiled, "Welcome back Mr. Weasley. Let's see...fourteen inches, willow, one unicorm tail-hair."  
  
Ron smiled and held up his wand. "That's right. This is my daughter Alexia. She's starting Hogwarts and came for her first wand"  
  
"Right then" Mr. Ollivander said. "Come here, dear."  
  
Lexi walked slowly to Mr. Ollivander, looking back at her father. Ron nodded for her to continue on. Mr. Ollivander was already taking a box from the shelf when Lexi approached the counter. He took her measurements, then walked to the back of the store. He returned less than a minute later holding a thin box in his hands. He opened the box and pulled out a wand. "Ten inches, holly, phoenix feather. Take it and give it a wave"  
  
Lexi took the wand from Mr. Ollivander and waved it around. "No", Mr. Ollivander snatched it away from her and walked back to the shelves and looked around. Lexi glanced back at her father, the confused expression back on her face. Ron was stiffling a laugh. He nodded at her encouragingly.  
  
Mr. Ollivander returned with another box and took out the wand. He handed it to Lexi, saying "Nine inches, yew, unicorn hair"  
  
Lexi waved that one as well and again it was snatched out of her hand by Mr. Ollivander. Once again, another wand was in her hands, "Seven and a half inches, maple, phoenix feather." And yet again, this one was snatched out of her hand. She was growing impatient. Was it really this hard to get a wand? She assumed she could just pick one out that she liked and buy it. Obviously not.  
  
Mr. Ollivander returned again holding another wand. "Seven inches, ash, dragon heartstring." Lexi waved it, and Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands. "We've found her wand." He said happily.   
  
"This is my wand? Dragon heartstring? It sounds gross." Lexi said. Ron chuckled. "Makes me happy that I've got a unicorn hair." He winked at Lexi. Ron paid for the wand, both of them thanked Mr. Ollivander and they left the store to finish their shopping. They bought robes, a cauldron and Lexi's school books.   
  
As they walked past Eeylops, Ron had an idea. "Come in here, Lex. See if there's an owl you like." They went into the store and began looking around. Lexi spotted a beautiful brown Tawny Owl sitting on a perch. "Oh daddy! Look at this cute owl!" Ron walked over to the perch and nodded. "She is a beautiful owl, that's for sure". The Tawny hooted happily, like she knew she was being complimented. Both Ron and Lexi smiled.   
  
"Would you like to have her?" Ron asked Lexi. This owl was a bit on the expensive side, but Ron was willing to buy her if Alexia really wanted her. He knew the owl would come in handy during school as well. In fact, he had every intention of buying her an owl, which was why he suggested coming into the store.   
  
"Really?" Lexi asked. "You'll buy her for me?"  
  
"I sure will...or rather, your grandmother will since it's her money" Ron hung his head in mock mebarrassment. Lexi giggled.   
  
"Thanks Daddy" Lexi said, and for the first time since she arrived in England, she had a good feeling about all this  
  
*Author's Notes*.....next chapter will come soon 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express  
  
Alexia, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Shane and Regina hustled to King's Cross half running, half walking to the brick wall barrier between platform's nine and ten. "We are always late." Mrs. Weasley was complaining. "Every year, the Weasley's have got to be late. Train will be leaving soon, and Lexi has no clue where to go."  
  
Shane piped up, "That's okay Grandmother. We'll help Lexi."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at her grandson. "I know you will, love."   
  
As soon as they approached the wall, Ron turned to Lexi and said, "Ok, Lex, say your goodbye's to grandmother, Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie. And stay with your cousins."   
  
Lexi nodded, looking downright petrified. She gave Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie hugs. Then she turned to her father and gave him a hug. "I don't want to go." She whispered in a nervous voice. Ron sighed and looked straight in her eyes. "Listen, go ahead and give it a bit of time. See what you think first. After you've given it a fair amount of time, if you still want to come home, let me know and I'll see what I can do about bringing you home, all right sweetie?"  
  
Lexi nodded. She looked over at Shane and Regina who were waiting for her. Then she looked back at her father and gave him a small smile. She may not have inherited much of the Weasley family looks, but she does have her father's lopsided grin. "Bye Daddy."  
  
She walked over to her cousins. Shane said, "Ok, watch what we do and do the same" Lexi nodded. Shane took off running towards the brick wall and suddenly disappeared. Lexi's eyes widened. "Where did he go?"  
  
Regina pointed to the wall. "He didn't explain very well. What you do is run through the wall. Don't think about it and don't be scared. Just do it. I was nervous too, my first time, but it's really easy. Watch me." Regina, like Shane, took off running towards the wall and disappeared. Lexi looked back at her father once more, and he nodded her forward. "Hurry, you'll be fine"  
  
Lexi took a deep breath and gripped her cart. 'Don't think about it and don't be scared. Just do it', Regina had said. Lexi broke into a run towards the brick wall. As she neared the wall, she squeezed her eyes shut, but kept running. She felt a light breeze. She opened her eyes. The wall was behind her now, and Regina was beside the train waving at her. She let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.   
  
She walked over to Regina. "Shane is already on the train." Regina told her. "He ran into some of his friends. Well, let's get aboard and find a seat."  
  
Once inside the train, Lexi looked around. It was packed. Regina took her by the elbow and said, "This way." Lexi followed Regina down the corridor and into a compartment that had two other girls sitting in it. Regina smiled "Hey Holli, Lissa. This is my cousin Alexia. She's new this year." She sat down and said, "Lex, these are my friends Holli Tabor and Lissa Sullivan."  
  
Lexi sat down opposite them and smiled shyly. "Hi" Regina, Holli and Lissa began talking. Lexi suddenly felt alone. She gazed out the window. Regina must have noticed because she said, "Lexi here is from America."  
  
"Oh really?" Lissa said. "I've been there before. California. My grandparents live there."  
  
"That's where I'm from" Lexi said.   
  
"What House do you think you'll be in?" Holli asked her. She pointed to Regina and Lissa. "We are all in Gryffindor."  
  
Lexi shrugged. "Hopefully Gryffindor. My dad was in Gryffindor."  
  
Regina giggled. "No Weasley has been in any other House. It's almost a given that your in Gryffindor, Lex"  
  
Lexi smiled. Suddenly she was feeling better about this. It was natural for her to feel a little shy and uncomfortable in new situations. She was sure everything would be just fine once she gets settled in.  
  
She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for the rest of the trip.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Author's Notes*  
  
I know this chapter was kind of short, but it's almost 3am and I'm tired. Chapter Four will be up tomorrow. I'm going to try to put up on chapter a day. I got an email from someone asking why my username is the same as Ron's daughter. Well, I took that name because I based Alexia (which I chose because it's my favorite female name) on myself, shy, withdrawn, no self-confidence, basically a daddy's girl. I, like her, also grew up with just my father. But don't worry, she's not going to be so shy and withdrawn throughout the whole story. She'll come out of her shell :) And yes, before you ask Harry and Hermione will be in the story too ;) In fact, Harry comes in the next chapter! 


	4. The Sorting

Chapter Four: The Sorting  
  
It seems as though Alexia had just closed her eyes when Regina tapped her on the shoulder. "Wake up, Lex, we're here."  
  
Lexi opened her eyes. Already? That was quick. She looked out the window. It was pitch black. Did she really fall asleep? How embarrassing. But Regina, Holli and Lissa didn't seem to care. They were already leaving the compartment. Lexi followed. She heard a loud bang from behind her. Jumping, she turned around to see what made the noise. She saw a couple of boys burst out laughing, but couldn't locate the source of the sound. She shrugeed and turned back around, accidently bumping into another girl, a tall, skinny girl with long brown hair. "Watch where your going!" The girl shouted angrily to Lexi.   
  
"Sorry." Lexi told her, trying to ignore the look this girl was giving her. 'Great start, Lex' she told herself, once again wishing she hadn't come. Regina was now nowhere to be found. Lexi sighed and headed out the train.   
  
As soon as she stepped outside, she heard a loud, gruff voice calling, "First years! Over here! First years! This way!" She looked around and saw a HUGE man with a bushy beard beckoning for them to join him. Nervously, she joined the other first years crowded around the man.   
  
The man introduced himself. "Welcome everyone. You can call me Hagrid, I will lead you to the school. This way to the boats. Follow me"  
  
Still nervous, Alexia followed Hagrid to the boats. "Remember, no more than four students in a boat." Students started getting inside. Lexi seemed to be pushed aside everytime she made a move for the boats. Finally everyone was seated in the boats, except for Lexi. All the boats were taken, by four students, with the exception of one, which had two students, so Lexi hesitantly joined them. They didn't seem to happy to have her in their boat. Lexi thought she knew why. It was a boy and girl and she noticed they were holding hands. Lexi assumed she ruined their moment. Well, she was sorry she did, but there were no other boats. What was she supposed to do? Swim?  
  
Lexi's boatmates were being more than rude. Staring at her and laughing. She thought she heard the girl say "freak" but she wasn't sure. She was sure she wouldn't fit in here. For the umpteenth time she wished she hadn't come. Freak? That was an insult? To Lexi it wasn't. She was called that and a lot more in her life. Ignoring them, she just closed her eyes and thought about her year at the school. Before she left she heard her father's stories about his time at Hogwarts. He told her about his House, Gryffindor, his friends, Quidditch, and the things he and his friends had done. She knew her whole family were in Gryffindor, so she was certain that would be the House she was in as well. She made a pact to be more outgoing, talk to people, and do her best in her studies, which she always did anyway. She made decent marks.   
  
She was interrupted from her daydream by the boy's voice saying loudly, "Shhh, Felicia! Don't wake her. It must be her bedtime. After all, it is awfully dark." The girl, Felicia, sniggered loudly. It was that remark that made Lexi think of another vow--don't let people get you down. She had a feeling she'd need that bit of advice a lot during the course of the year.   
  
It seemed like hours before they reached the school. Lexi followed Hagrid into the school and up some stairs where an elderly, strict looking witch was waiting for them. "'ere's the firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.   
  
She nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here." She turned to the group of first years. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Before you join your classmates, you must be sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor (Lexi had to smile), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your triumps will earn your House points and if you break any rules, your House will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be given the House cup. Now, follow me and we'll get you sorted into your Houses."  
  
Lexi, who was once again, at the end of the line, followed Professor McGonagall into a huge room. Lexi was breathless. She thought it was a gorgeous room. Four long tables were set up, filled with students. She noticed Regina and Shane sitting at one of the tables. 'That must be the Gryffindor table', Lexi thought. Regina smiled and waved at her as she passed by.  
  
As Lexi approached the front of the room, she noticed another long table that was filled with the teachers. She saw Hagrid sitting among them, and in the middle was an elderly man with a long, silvery beard. 'That must be Professor Dumbledore. Daddy told me all about him', Lexi thought, excitedly. Sure enough, Professor McGonagall told the students that Professor Dumbledore wanted a few words, and the elderly man stood up and began giving a long, kinda boring speech.   
  
Lexi had to admit that she stopped listening to the speech and gazed around the room. Her attention was brought back by Professor McGonagall saying, "When I call your name, you will come forward, and you will get sorted into your Houses."  
  
Lexi was a little disappointed to hear that they were going alphabetical order by last name. 'Just my luck my name is Weasley', she thought. She was happy to hear that both, "Griffin, Felicia" and "Oliver, Frank", her two boatmates were sorted into Hufflepuff. She'd be in Gryffindor, so she wouldn't have to deal with them.   
  
Three students left, including her. "Weasley, Alexia!" Professor McGonagall called. Lexi noticed a teacher perking his head up when her name was called. She wondered why. She walked slowly to the front and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Lexi was grinning. She couldn't wait to hear it call out "Gryffindor!". After a few minutes, of talking and muttering, the sorting hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
What??? Lexi's grin faded. There's no way! She needed to be in Gryffindor. Her whole family had been in Gryffindor! She heard the students at the Hufflepuff table clapping. She must have sat there in shock for too long because Professor McGonagall gently nudged her to move on, calling out the next name, "Williams, David".   
  
Lexi stood up and walked slowly to the Hufflepuff table. Why was she always the odd man out in her family? The only one without red hair, the only one not in Gryffindor. As she sat down at the end of the Hufflepuff table, she noticed Frank and Felicia smirking at her. 'Lovely' she thought. She heard "Williams, David" be sorted into Gryffindor. 'Of course', she thought, rolling her eyes.   
  
*  
  
He was just sitting there watching the sorting wishing it would end soon because he was getting hungry when a name Professor McGonagall called caught his attention. "Weasley, Alexia". He knew the Weasley's and none of them was this girl, one with the name Alexia, and none that didn't have red hair. There was only one Weasley he hadn't spoken to in twelve years since they were both eighteen years old. Ron Weasley. 'This couldn't be Ron's child, could it?' He thought. She looked nothing like him. Plus, Ron would have had to be very young, still a teenager, when she was born. After all, Ron is only thirty. But he hadn't spoken, or seen Ron in so long. Ron never replied to his last letter twelve years ago. Ron moved to America for school and never came back. He knew Ron kept in touch with his family. Several years ago, when visiting the Burrow, he heard Mrs. Weasley telling Fred and George that she had just received a letter from Ron and he was doing just fine. That's all he heard. No mention of a child, nothing. The last name had to be a coincidence, hadn't it? He'd find out. He'd simply ask Alexia. The worst that can happen was that she'd have no clue what he was talking about. He touched his lightning bolt scar on his forehead and sighed.   
  
*Author's Note* See, told ya Harry would be in the next chapter! Harry's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! I wanted him in the story (and Hermione, too, she'll come soon!), but I wasn't sure how to put him in. So, I made him the DADA teacher. And no, he won't leave after one year. I am making this his tenth year of teaching :p No more jinxed DADA teachers! 


	5. Discontinued

*Author's Note* Story has been discontinuted....sorry....I don't think people are enjoying it....makes me wonder if I should post the other stories I've written (I've written two other Harry Potters, a teenage Rugrats and a Resident Evil (nice variety there, huh?). I'll consider continuing the story some day  
  
Alexia 


End file.
